1. Field of Inventive Concepts
The present inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to provide a secure execution environment for mobile applications, a mobile application may be configured such that one CPU (central processing unit) is provided with a secure area (or a secure world) and a normal area (or a normal world) without using an additional secure hardware chip. Here, a general application can be operated in a normal world, and an application requiring security can be safely operated in a secure world.